Ask Autumn
by crazyguitargirl
Summary: Autumn, Dipper, and Mabel have tumbled into the mysterious world of the Internet. In the meantime, they'll be answering questions. Ask away! I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

My attic bedroom has almost become an unfamiliar sight. But in the corner, my old laptop still sits on the table. In Gravity Falls, there's so much to do that you can't waste any time surfing the Internet (whether it's browsing or actually being sucked into, and having to escape, the mass of code-written waves, which the twins and I had to do a while ago).

Today, though, I'm not on it for either reason. The dusty Toshiba makes unfortunate whirring noises as it starts up, like it always does. I've had it for 7 moves. I don't blame it.

Since that adventure through the Internet, the computer seems to be some sort of artifact. I need to see what else it can do.

Once it's done booting up, I remember why I stopped using it. The thing's monitor is so bright, it's hard to tell what you're even looking at.

Ignoring the now half-blind state of my eyes, I open an outdated version of Mozilla and type in the address for Google. It's almost welcoming, considering how much I used it as a kid.

But what to search? I don't really even know what I'm looking for. I guess 'Gravity Falls artifacts' might be a good place to start.

The keys make their welcoming clicks as I enter the keywords, and the monitor pauses to process my request.

I guess I'm not paying attention when I click on the first few links, but after 20 minutes, I've found no information and have gotten closer to blindness.

Darn it, computer, I think, rubbing my eyes. Could you possibly get any brighter?

I've already come to the conclusion; my outdated laptop is telepathic. Because a second later, the light stretches out into a noticeable beacon.

I let out a yelp when it sucks me in and I'm tumbling down again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The first thing I saw was white. The walls, the floor. The clothes on most of the people walking through. The lights around the multiple- hundreds of- doors on the edges of the tunnel.

_ I must have landed in some sort of train station_, I conclude. _But how?_

"Autumn?" Somebody yells from behind me. "Autumn!"

Mabel and Dipper appear, dressed in fully white bodysuits, like the rest of the people here. Even Dipper's hat is blank.

"What are you doing here?" Dipper asks.

"I don't know, what are you doing here?"

"We just got out." Mabel points to a tunnel further away.

"Out of what? Where are we?"

"In the Fanfiction world, silly!" She grins. "Where people write about things that happened to us and we act it out again while people read it!"

"First code surfing, then this?" I rub my head: I had bumped it in the fall. "I'm done with the Internet."

"It's really fun, though!"

The name Fanfiction sparks a few memories. I think I've read some about random fantasy books. I didn't know that there was some about Gravity Falls.

"So...you guys are just characters in stories?"

"No." Dipper answers. "After we go on some adventure, we go recreate it on here. It gets written down by one of the users."

"My brain hurts." I state. It's the truth.

"It gets a little complicated." Dipper admits.

"A little? We're in a ton of the crazy stories people upload! It's exhausting...and can get a little weird, even for this town."

Considering what happens, I can't wait to see what people make up.

"Hey, we've got some time before our next story! How about we go answer some questions?"

"What?" I'm still adjusting to the fact that people have read about my adventures. Are people reading this now? Is the fourth wall in jeopardy?

"After stories are done, people like to know more, so they ask questions to the characters through a writer." Dipper explains. "We've been in a few, so I think you'd like it."

"The asking hall is this way." Mabel directs us to a blue gate. "This is going to be so much fun!"

It only takes a minute for an ask door to be created, but some normal doors were under construction. "Development," Dipper said. "Some stories are still being set up and sent to authors as ideas."

"Here we are!" Mabel flashes a brace-face grin at me.

There are two doors set up at the gate; one normal, and one with an airbrush sprayer. I've seen them outside of other doors; characters clad in all white would walk through and be sprayed with the colors of their outfits. The same person often has to wear different outfits for different stories, so it's too hard to change a lot.

I enter through the normal doors-my clothes are not blank, thank you very much- into a small room with a couch, two green chairs, and a TV.

A short-ish blonde girl with bangs and glasses walks in and sits on the couch. She opens a Dell.

"Hi!" She smiles. "I'm Maya, but you can call me Crazyguitargirl, or infinity-surfer, or whatever."

She looks familiar. I think I've seen her around town during the battle scenes, or taking tours at the Shack.

"Have you been...following me around recently?"

To my surprise, she smiles and says, "Well, yeah! I'm the writer who documented your stay here."

I try not to let that get to me.

"So, are you guys ready to answer some questions?"

"Yeah!"

**Okay, sorry for this being super long, but I had to have an explanation, and it feels weird to not write about Autumn. So, rules for asks:**

**1) Keep it PG. The story is K+ for a reason. No adult content and please, no swearing.**

**2) Try not to repeat questions**

**3) Don't use cliches-er, have fun!**

**Also, there's no schedule for this story. I'll answer around 3-6 questions per chapter, and I'll try to update whenever I can.**

**Happy asking!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I got a PM informing me that I can't answer questions through reviews, and I've been dealing with that for the past few days. So sorry it took me so long to update this. Also, that means I need you guys to ask through Private Messages from now on. Sorry!**

** Autumn POV**

"Alright, let's get this started." Maya walks over to a small mailbox at the side of the room, opening it expectantly. A surprised and confused look crosses her face. "There's nothing there...?" She announces.

"Try the reviews." Dipper suggests. She nods to this, and pulls a small pen-like object out of her pocket. I can see F5 engraved on the side. She points it at the wall behind us, blue light shrouding it to reveal a couple of questions written down.

"I,uh," She fumbles. "I must've forgotten to tell them to ask through private messages. Either way, we can still answer these."

"Ooh!" Mabel bounces on the couch. "Can you write me up Waddles so he can be here too?"

After a second, Waddles appears on Mabel's lap. Both of them squeal excitedly.

"Okay, first question, from DidSomeoneSayDipperPines- 'Favorite Pokemon?'"

"Pikachu!" Dipper answers quickly, his voice cracking. He clears his throat before adding, "He's the best statistically, and the most used."

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that you wear a hat just like Ash does?" I prod him.

"What? No!" He insists. Mabel, on the other hand, has already begun saying, "He used to watch those shows all the time! He'd run around the house with his stuffed animals singing the theme song."

All three of us girls are in a fit of laughter as Dipper's face turns bright red.

"Delete that!" He spits out.

"No way, dude." Maya laughs. "This is totally going online."

"Anyway, my favorite is Bulbasaur." I change the topic. "You know...grass type, and all."

"Teeeepiiiiiiiiggggggg!" Mabel sings, wiggling Waddles in front of her.

"Moving on, lalagirl16 asked a whole slew of questions, starting with- and I'm assuming this one is a joke-'Is lalagurl16 the best fanfiction author ever? (If you say no I will kill you.) XD just kidding'."

"Actually, we've been in your stuff." Dipper answers.

"It's really good!" Mabel grins.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I say blankly.

"Here's a real question for Dipper- 'what do you hate more, being called weak or adorable?'"

"Adorable." He huffs. "Weak I can stand, but I am NOT ADORABLE."

"Keep saying it until you believe it." I laugh.

"'Mabel, have you ever bezazzled Dipper's face?'"

"Not that he knows of!" She says with a brace-face smile.

"What is that implying?" Dipper realizes. "You've bezazzled my face when I'm not paying attention? How is that even-"

"'Autumn, what's your favorite thing about being a nymph?'"

"First off, Dryad is the more specific term, but that just means tree nymph." I point out. Both twins roll their eyes- I've had to inform them of this many times. "Anyway, I love that I'm part of a big community, and that I've sort of, you know, found my destiny or whatever. Also, I can do magic and live far longer that I would have if I were normal."

"And lastly, 'do you like pizza?'"

"Yes!" We all say in unison, followed by Mabel bouncing Waddles and saying in a funny voice, "Yes! Oink, oink!"

"Here's a question from gamelover41592- 'this could workd dipper read according to you I think you'll like it but don't bring wendy in just yet'."

"This isn't one of those fics," Dipper answers, "But trust me, there's plenty of stories where we read things like that."

"It's like we're in a story about us being in a story!" Mabel says. "It's, like, mind...explode!"

"Next off is a couple of questions from Max Saturday Korchak." Maya taps on her keyboard before reading off, "'What is your favorite animal?"

"My favorite animal is Waddles, of course!" Mabel answers first, squeezing the pig's cheeks.

"Mostly supernatural things," Dipper says just as obviously, "but I'm a dog person."

"Woodland creatures, and things that live in trees." I add after hesitating. "But not squirrels. They scratch a _lot_ of trees. It's not fun."

"Next question- 'What is your favorite pie?'"

"Pumpkin." I say first.

"Blueberry." Dipper answers.

"Pinkie!" Mabel says last.

"Pinkie is not an edible flavor of pie." Dipper rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, but Pinkie Pie is best pony!"

"Were we asked that?" Maya shakes her head.

"You were also asked, 'Would you eat haggis?"

"Nope." Mabel winces.

"Sure, why not?" Dipper rolls his eyes. "It can't be worse than Stan's cooking."

"I already have." I wrinkle my nose. "My dad's part Scottish. I'm not a huge fan of it."

"'Am I annoying you', and 'How weird are these questions?''

"The questions are fine." I nod. "And they're not annoying."

"Well, this might be a little weirder; 'Do you secretly in another dimension have a pet dragon?'"

"I'm pretty sure I don't." I raise an eyebrow.

"It's all completely possible." Dipper shrugs.

Mabel protectively sets Waddles down and says, "How did they know that Waddles is secretly a dragon in the other dimension that we visited?"

"I'm just going to ignore that." I glance at her.

"Next question from Riley, the guest, who will have an account soon, I'm sure," Maya announces, "'Autumn, have you ever been to any camps?'"

"A couple when I was younger, I think. I haven't been able to recently, with all of the moves and junk."

"Me and Dipper went to one once!" Mabel interjects. "We never did get to go back, though..."

"Yeah, maybe because we ran into a paranormal enlarged poisonous bat!" Dipper finishes, waving his arms.

"Oh yeah!" Mabel giggles. "Remember when the counselors came because they though your screaming was from one of the kindergarten girls that went there?"

Once again, Dipper blushes while the rest of us are in uncontrolled spurts of laughter.

"Stop it, guys!" He yells, voice cracking. That just makes us laugh more.

"Fine!" Maya manages to choke out. "Next question from The Word Nerd- Don't you think you guys should have kept the books? I mean that the books have power that can control and make one person go insane. But I don't think it can with 3. What if something happens and you need information? Then what? You could relocate them, but what if someone found them? Why don't you go and get them back in a 2nd fanfic?" She pauses. "I actually wasn't planning on helping out with a second fanfic. Hm."

"It took a lot of thinking to decide to give up the books." Dipper answers. "We had to consider that even though we had taken away all of the power from Gideon, we couldn't just expect him to disappear. And I don't think that when they're separate they have any mind power."

"At least, books 1 and 3 don't." I add. "I didn't spent too much time with Book 2."

"Also, we've done all of the stuff in the books." Mabel points out. "Found all of the doohickeys, fought all of the creatures, solved all of the mysteries."

"And, who knows?" Dipper finishes. "Maybe someone else will find the books, and it'll start their adventures."

"Nice ending, Dip."

"And, that's it for today." Maya shuts her laptop. "I'm going to go post this. You guys can go do whatever until I call you back for more questions."

"I've got to try to figure out how to get out of here." I glance at the watch on my wrist. "My parents are going to be wondering where I am."

**Okay, like I said, ask questions through Private Messages!**

**REALITY IS AN ILLUSION THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM BUY GOLD BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! There's no set updating schedule for this, I'm just updating whenever I've got a few questions. Keep asking!**

**Autumn POV  
**I've been trying for a while, but I still can't find a way out of the Internet. Since the twins have been in other stories, I've been exploring, and let me tell you, I've seen some strange things. Taco Bell employees are common.

I sit back on the couch in the questions room to find Maya already typing away, cursing under her breath.

"Computer problems?"

She looks up, surprised that I'm sitting in front of her. "Oh, yeah. I don't understand, I've only had it for a few months."

I shrug. "Computers are stupid sometimes."

"Agreed."

"So, what are you typing?" I look over her shoulder. "We haven't answered any questions yet."

"Yeah, but I got a question from The Word Nerd 424. She was wondering how I made the cover image for your last story."

"Cover image?"

"When you post a story online, you put an image there to represent it. This one is a doodle of you."

"This is giving me a headache." I complain.

"Well, it was pretty simple to make," she explains. "I got a vector of Mabel from the sweater-creator game, then I put it into MS Paint. That program sucks, I know, but it's all I have. So after that I changed the colors, clothes and hair to make it into a little Autumn. It took a long time, but I think it worked out."

"O...Kay then." I say just as Dipper and Mabel walk through the door.

"Hey guys," I say. "You're just in time to help me answer some more questions."

"Ooh, great!" Mabel says. "Because all of those stories make me extra-superly exhausted!"

"There's too many epic battle sequences." Dipper complains, rubbing his arm.

"Man up!" I punch him right where he had been rubbing. He winces.

"Okay, first question from TheOriginalBoxen; "Dipper: TRANSLATE, DIPSTICK! "Yukkuri shiteitte ne!" (I've been on a Japanese song kick for this week :3)'"

After a second, Dipper replies with, "Do It Slowly..which, I suppose is some sort of metaphor about growing up or whatever."

"'Mabel: You are sorely mistaken, my friend. Rainbow Scout is best pony. Also, have you ever visited Equestria Daily? It's awesome ;3'"

"Everyone's got their own opinion." She grins. "And, yes, I have! There's so many cool, glittery-ly awesome things there!"

Dipper rolls his eyes, to which Mabel responds by poking him and saying, "Don't act like you don't like it, Dippingsauce! You've watched the show too!"

"Moving on!" Maya announces. "'Autumn: Do you have any friends from previous moves that you still talk to? Also, are you involved in any of the arts?'"

Relieved to finally get a question, I quickly answer, "Not really, but I've made some great friends here. I never was too close to my old friends, seeing as I've never stayed at one house for more than a year or two. And I've never done too many arts, since I can't sing, or draw, or dance-"

"She's got that one right." Dipper mutters. I punch him again.

"And every instrument I've ever played sounds like I'm strangling it. But I've done some backstage work for school plays in an effort to meet more people."

"'All: What is the most trouble you've ever gotten into because of a friend/sibling?'"

"Dipper and I have gotten into some crazy-spooky-supernatural-y trouble this summer." Mabel stands up and acts out everything that she says. "Sword fights! Boat chases! Battling giant robots! Blood shown on the Disney Channel!"

"Disney...Channel?" Dipper raises an eyebrow.

"I think she means real-life trouble," I point out. "Um, one time my friend and I were running around the house in the 3rd grade and I broke a vase. I was grounded for a few days." In case you can't tell, I don't get into trouble very much.

"Next is another whole slew of questions for Max Saturday Korchak, starting with 'Are any of you secretly married to Percy Jackson?"

"It'd be more accurate for me to be married to Grover." Grover's girlfriend is a- you guessed it- dryad.

"I already have a boyfriend who likes water!" Mabel smiles sadly.

"Ew." Dipper says curtly.

"'How weird were my questions last chapter?'"

"Pretty weird." I answer.

"Really weird, but not weirder than anything in Gravity Falls." Dipper follows.

"Weird, but great!" Mabel raises a fist. "Embrace the weirdness!"

"'Can any of you break me out of the insane asylum? Jk.'"

"We had to bail Stan out of there once." Dipper confesses.

"It was so dark..." Mabel shudders.

"'Can I have a pie?'"

"Greasy's Diner has really good pie." I comment. "You should stop by there sometime...if there's one near you, or something."

"'Am I a creepy stalker?'"

"Not creepier than Lil' Gideon." Mabel says. Dipper and I both nod.

"'Who is the hardest gym leader in Pokémon?'"

"Clair." Mabel says.

"Whitney." I say.

"You guys are both wrong." Dipper finishes. 'The hardest gym leader is Brock."

"The last question today is a super long paragraph of questions form The Word Nerd 424, beginning with 'Can I be in a fanfic with you guys?!'" She taps her chin. "Actually, I don't think we're doing that this time, but I might do an Ask-the-Author after I finish a few more stories that I could include people in...an guest stars from TV shows and books...so keep your eyes peeled."

"I like meeting people." Mabel agrees, "But that can wait."

"'You guys are awesome! Don't get me started on Dip- Hehehe I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!  
Mabel, YOU AND ME ARE LIKE, BoTH RANDOM! Just to let you know dipper, You have fangirls. Hehehe* snaps pic * Nothing... Pm me if O can meet Dipp- i mean the gang! Ill give you a description of me. DO YOU GUYS HATE1D LIKE ME?'"

"They're not really my thing, but I don't hate them." I answer.

"I love them!" Mabel loudly starts belting 'What Makes You Beautiful'. The song itself isn't that bad, but her singing makes the grimace.

"I'd probably like them better if it weren't for that." Dipper points to Mabel, who had moved on to another song. "And, I have fangirls? Really? Wow..."

"'Whats your favorite movies? mine is teen beach movie.'"

"Dream Boy High!"

"Alabama Johnson and the Silver Spleen."

"Sound Sensational." Both twins look at me weirdly. "You know, the one about the a capella choirs in college?"

"Mom and Dad said that's not a good movie..." Mabel grins slyly. "But Stan said we could watch it this Friday."

"' IM WATCHING YOU DIPPER! *laughs* IF YOU CAN BE ANYONE(Even me) WHO WOULD YOU BE?'"

"I'd like to stay myself," Mabel says quickly. "But, to be famous, or maybe a little younger, would be really cool!"

"I would just want to be a little bit older." Dipper says after hesitation. "Like Wendy's age, maybe a year or two more."

"Being somebody like Willow would be cool, or one of the older dryads on the council."

"'If you could change or make s law, what would it be? Mabel, nothing with animals or shiny sparkley things. ANYTHING FOR DIPPER.'"

"Pigs get people rights too!"

"How about more child-labor enforcement?" Dipper says rationally. "Stan's getting away with making us work, and there are people with serious problems in China, Africa, and Indonesia."

"And I'd choose Wildlfe, Wetland, or Woodland protection."

"'Everyone, like readers too, read my fics. They are FANTASTIC! Ill be following this fic!;)'"

"We can't really read you fics, because WE ARE IN THEM." Dipper answers, facepalming.

"We totally would, though!" Mabel reassures her.

"I'll try, if I can ever figure this place out."

"'Oh and do you think im cray cray? CAUSE I AM! :D :D :D :D :D :D'"

Mabel, in her best talk-show-host voice says, "Girl! Why you ackin' so cray-cray?"

"'And here mabel, take this bucket of smile dip! I ate 2 buckets already! Its GOOD! *Has spazm attack* GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GOOD!* Hospital comes* Answer my questiond before i go! Man : HURRY UP!'"

Her eyes widen as a bucket full of pink sugar flies out of Maya's computer. Shielding herself from it, she yells, "Evil!" After considering the last part of the question, she adds, "I hope you're okay!"

"And that's all the questions for today." Maya closes her laptop.

I'm about to head out of the door when one of the walls of the room disappears. Instead of the blank white paint, it shows my parents frantically running around the house, calling my name.

"I've got to find a way out, and soon."

The last thing I see before exiting is Maya trying to pull up a slab of plaster while screaming, "Get...back...in...place...fourth...wall!"

**Sorry for this update taking a little while, the part about getting into trouble was giving me crap because it kept not saving. But here it is, and I'll update more soon!**


End file.
